Combination therapy with multiple interventions may provide greater treatment or protection against a specific outcome relative to using single-intervention therapies. In clinical research, it is very difficult to raise reasonable hypotheses of new potential combination therapies from clinical experience. It is also very difficult to test all candidate combination therapies due to the sheer number of numerical combinations that are involved when considering a wide range of multiple interventions. Existing association rule mining methods can discover co-occurrence patterns that are frequently satisfied and that are more likely to lead to positive or negative outcomes. However, these methods are not equipped to compare the effectiveness of a proposed multiple-intervention combination therapy against that of a counterpart therapy which uses a lesser number of interventions relative to the proposed therapy.